Second Chances
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Michael's ex girlfriend spots him in a bar after his exoneration, but is heartbroken due to a terrible loss. Will she be able to fix his broken heart? Will Michael fall in love with her again like he once did?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my favorite bar for a drink. It was a tradition. After a long day of work, I got to treat myself and be able to wine down after a long shift. I work as a nurse at Northwestern Memorial hospital in Chicago, Illinois. If anyone knows of it, it's one of the best hospitals in the Chicago area. And also the busiest. But, that's not the point. I thought it would be the same old routine until I saw him.

Michael was on his ninth glass of whiskey, and managed to drink it down as easy as the last eight. He's finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and thanks god. He doesn't want to feel this pain anymore. He should have stayed away from Sara. He should' ve never involved her in his whole escape plan, and fell in love with her. She would still be alive. The company wouldn't have her on their radar. It seems like everything he touches get destroyed and he was tired of it.

I haven't seen Micheal since we broke up about four years ago. It was my fault. I was cheating on him with another co-worker. It's my biggest regret. It's not that I didn't love him. I did. But, he started obsessing about his brother's conviction, he acted like I didn't exist anymore. So, that's what drove me to cheat. I wanted to get back at him. That's fucked up, I know. I guess Anger can make you do surprising things.

I debated whether or not to go over and talk to him. What was I going to say? Congratulations on you and your brother's exoneration? How was life on the run for over three years? Are you with anyone? I mean, seriously, how do you ever talk to an ex, and not have it be awkward?

You know what, screw it. I got my feet to start walking to Michael, who was sitting on the other side of the bar. His head was down on the oak wood bar turning his empty glass. I reached him, and touched his arm.

"Michael? Michael, you okay?"

Michael adverted his eyes to the very familiar voice. Lisa. The girl he would've married if she didn't screw her co-worker. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. he turned his head, facing down onto the bar.

"Michael, how much did you have to drink?"

He knew she wasn't going away that easily. He sat up fully and looked at her through his beautiful tear filled eyes.

"Enough, " he managed to get out, yet the word was very slurred. He tried getting off the bar stool, but stumbled back. Lisa caught him with both hands.

My heart broke for him. What happened that Michael is crying like this, and drowning his sorrows in alcohol? It didn't matter at the moment. I needed to get him home, and into his bed.

I grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around mine. I used my other hand to support his weight, and they headed outside into the cold November streets.

"Where do you live? I can take you home."

"Lis, I haven't had a home in over three years."

She looked up at him, seeing his broken expression hasn't changed.

"Okay, I'll take you home back to my apartment."

Michael and I went around the block where my car was. I let go of his hand that was around my shoulder and reached into my coat pocket. I unlocked the car doors and gently helped Michael into my car.

Michael automatically leaned his head against the window, shutting his eyes.

I drove as fast I can to my apartment, trying not to break any street laws. I parked the car in front of my apartment, and got out. I first ran up to my home door to unlock it, since it's going to take me a minute to get him inside. I opened the door and went back to Michael. I opened the passenger door, and Michael grabbed the car door, so he didn't fall flat on his face. He automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulder, knowing I was trying to help him.

After I finally got him inside, I kicked the door closed. Michael looked around my apartment and spoke once more. The alcohol on his breath hitting my face.

"Nice apartment."

I never seen him drunk before in my life. And I never want to again.

"Thanks."

I brought him to my bedroom and placed him on the bed as easily as possible. He rolled over onto his stomach and a tear came down his face, and landed onto the pillow.

"Sara.."

Who was Sara? My curiosity was kicked on, but I can ask questions tomorrow when he's sober.

I pulled the blankets over him, and grabbed the bathroom garbage basket and put it next to my bed. The last thing I want is him puking on himself and all over my bed. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the side of his head.

"I'm sorry, Michael."

I went into the hall closet and took out extra blankets and a pillow and set myself up on the pullout couch.

I would've never thought I would see him again. Life can have some serious curve-balls sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in his surroundings. Where was he? He inhaled into the pillow, and remembered that scent of berries and perfume. It was the same shampoo and perfume that Lisa uses. Lisa. That's right. She took him here. He sat up slowly, and rested a hand on his head. It felt like an elephant was standing on his head. Michael felt his jaw tightening by itself. He was going to puke. He got off the bed fully, and held the small waste basket to his face, releasing the whisky that he drank last night. He shuffled into the bathroom and washed out his mouth. Once he finished cleaning himself up, he headed down the hall to the kitchen, following the amazing smell of bacon and pancakes reached his nose. Michael reached the kitchen and just stared at her for a moment.

He felt like he was back in the past three years ago. Lisa cooking a big breakfast before they both had to go into work. She wouldn't let him leave until he finished. Things seemed so simple then. Maybe, because it was more simple then.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered. He long chocolate colored hair was tied back in a messy bun. Not tight enough, because two strands fell to her face. She was wearing her dark robe and a dark blue tank top with matching shorts underneath. Whenever she wore dark colors, it would stand out against her olive skin perfectly. Michael also noticed she still gets that sparkle in her eye when she cooks. When Lisa wasn't working in the Er, she would be cooking something.

I finished cooking and placed the last pancake onto the dish. I placed some bacon on the side for both plates and put the plates on the table. Michael startled me, I didn't expect him to be standing there.

"Good morning," I said with a smile, trying to pretend he didn't scare the shit out of me.

"Morning, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Sit and eat."

He did so, and I passed two pills to him.

"What are these for?"

"It's for the headache and the spins."

He showed a slight grin at me, and took them. He washed it down with the orange juice in front of him.

"Thank you."

I just smiled and we started eating. It seemed like we were sitting in silence for eternity. I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke the silence.

"Michael, when I found you last night.. Do you wanna tell me what caused you to drink like that?"

He didn't look up at me or answer my question. I touched his hand and lightly stroked it.

"Michael, please talk to me."

He finally locked eyes with his ex.

"Lis... I lost someone very close to me, and I loved her. She died because of me."

Now, it made sense. That girl must have been named Sara.

"Michael, I'm sure that's not true."

"It is true."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's better if you don't know."

Michael was right. The less she knew, the better. If he opened up to her, like he did with Sara, there would be a bulls eye on her the moment he confessed what has happened. He wanted her to be safe.

"Okay, Michael. I'll stop pushing. Look, I gotta get ready for work, you finish your breakfast."

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

About thirty minutes later, I was ready to go. When I came into the kitchen, there was no sign of Michael. He cleaned everything up and put the leftover food away in the fridge. He even did the dirty dishes. I shouldn't be surprised he left the way he did. He's been on the run for so long, I bet it feels abnormal to stand still.

I had to work a double shift on the maternity floor since my fellow co-worker Karen was on maternity leave. I never mind though. I loved being surrounded by kids. It just upsets me that I haven't had any yet, and I'm already thirty. All my friends already had their first. It felt like my clock was ticking.

"Excuse me."

A man dressed in a suit got my attention, and I looked up from doing paperwork.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I work for the Federal government, miss. And I want to find Michael Scofield. I've read you dated Mr. Scofield before he was incarcerated."

"I did."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"No."

I wish I knew why I lied to a federal agent. Maybe because he looked so fucking shady, it was unreal.

"Okay. Ms. Wilson. Here's my card."

He handed me the card, and smiled at me.

"Give me a call if the past decides to get in touch with you."

I forced a smile across my face.

"Will do."

The man left the maternity floor. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Michael went into the hospital. He went to the front desk to find out where Lisa was.

"Hi, can you tell me what floor Lisa Wilson is working on?"

The receptionist smiled.

"You a friend of hers?"

"Yes. It's important I find her."

"She's on the maternity floor."

Michael sprinted to the stairs because the elevator would take too long. He saw the men waiting for her outside her building. He wanted to get there sooner, but he would have been made. She needed to get out of here. Once they got her alone, she would have a bullet in her head.

Michael saw her at the main desk, and went up to her.

"Michael, what are you.."

"Lis, listen to me. You're in danger. Please just come with me."

"Michael, I can't leave I...

"Lisa, please!"

Everyone around us looked at Michael in great suspicion.

Micheal took both hands and gently held them against both sides of her face, and his eyes softened, and his voice lowered.

"Lisa, I couldn't save Sara. Let me save you."


	3. Chapter 3

I moved Michael's hands from my face with my own.

"Michael, what's going on?"

He took my hand and we rounded the corner where no one else was at the moment.

"There are people after me."

"What?"

"I have something of theirs.. and they won't stop till I give it back."

"Michael, just give it back! Is it really worth all of this trouble? Agents came here asking about you."

"I know they have. I saw them outside your apartment when I left this morning."

"What? How did they.."

"They probably saw you bring me back to your apartment last night."

"I rested a hand on my forehead.

"I cant believe this is happening."

"Lis, I'm meeting with a guy in Washington that will help me with this. I need you to come with me so I know you will be safe."

"Michael.."

Every fiber in my body wanted me to say no. But from the look in his eyes, I could tell he was scared and he needed me to do this.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But once whatever you have is in that guys hands, I'm gone."

"Deal."

The man that just talked to Lisa came back up onto the maternity floor. One of his colleges saw Michael come up to see me. He rounded the same corner Michael and I were.

I just so happened to turn my head in the direction the man was coming in.

"Uh Michael, we gotta go."

He started running towards us, with a determined look on his face.

"Let's go!"

Michael and I went down the stairs as fast as possible, even skipping a large amount of them. The man busted through the stairs door and aimed his gun at us shooting a handful of times. I had to hand it to him, he was close, but not close enough.

After Michael and I were back downstairs to the main lobby, he looked at me.

"Is there a way we can leave out the back?"

"Yeah, it leads to the parking garage."

I took the lead and Michael kept looking back every few feet to see if we were being followed.

The agent finally made it down the stairs and took out his cell.

"Hey, I lost them. Start circling the rest of the hospital. There's only so many ways they will leave this place."

We reached the parking garage and I sprinted toward my car. Michael shook his head.

"No, they will expect that. We need a different car."

"You mean steal?"

"No, just borrowing it temporarily."

I watched him check a few cars to see if any of them were unlocked. He was successful with a silver one a few cars down from mine. With his hand, he motioned me to come over there.

We both got into the car, and Michael hot-wired it. He sped out of the parking space, and drove as fast as he could out of the parking garage. He looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw a black car was following us.

"Michael, go left."

It was a road that was under the parking garage and led right to the highway. We looked behind us and we were no longer being followed. Michael moved his shoulder and groaned.

"Michael, whats wrong?"

I moved myself closer to him and saw his shirt was wet with blood.

"Michael, you're shot. we need to stop."

"We can't. Not until we are at lead a few states away. Lis, I'll be fine until then."

"Michael, you're not invincible! You need to stop at the next exit, you're bleeding out too bad to survive making it two states over."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael pulled off at the next exit, and pulled into a hotel parking lot. I turned my head to look at him, my concern growing for him more and more by the second.

"Okay, I'm going to get us a room for a bit so I can clean you up. Luckily, I grabbed my purse out of my car before we stole this one. And the emergency medical kit. I just wish I didn't have to use it."

Michael got out of the car slowly, breathing heavier, trying to focus on anything else but the pain.

I walked into the main office and the older lady at the desk smiled. She got up from the chair she was sitting at, and leaned onto the desk.

"Hi, just one room?"

"Uh ,yeah."

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash."

I took out some money from my purse to pay for the time being that we would be handed me the keys and I returned a smile at her.

"Thank you."

Michael and I walked to room 13. I unlocked the door and he sat on the bed. I closed the door behind me, my eyes scanning the room for a chair. Thankfully, there was a small desk, and I pulled the chair over and placed it in front of Michael.

Michael watched Lisa take materials out of her medical kit.

"The girl that I got killed, her name was Sara . She was a doctor at the prison. I guess I have a type. I got a thing for women in the medical field."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess so. I'm really sorry, Michael. I can tell you really loved her just by looking at you right now."

" I did. She was the first woman I loved since you."

My eyes unwantingly widened, and went back to do doing what I was doing. Michael smiled seeing how his former girlfriend reacted to his comment.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Lisa."

"No problem."

Michael removed his shirt so I can get a better look at the wound. I did everything in my power not to stare when he did. So, I took out tweezers out of my purse to break my eye contact with his body.

"Michael, this is going to hurt. The bullet is still in there."

"You do what you need to do."

I put some gloves on from the medical kit and went inside his wound with the tweezers. I slowly pulled out the bronze bullet and he let out a loud groan.

"I'm impressed. I see patients with bullet wounds everyday, and you're the first guy that didn't scream his head off like a bitch."

We both laughed.

"I apparently have a high tolerance of pain."

Uh, I hate it when he does that eye smoldering thing. It made my heart beat out of the regular rhythm. Especially now, since we aren't a couple anymore.

"Michael, what exactly did you take?", I asked, changing the subject.

"It's this black book of all secrets the company has and it can bring em down for good."

"What is the company exactly?"

"They're like the governments' superior. They're the people who commit murders when they want to silence someone from exposing the truth. They're the ones who helped set up Linc."

"Lincoln, speaking of him, where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's meeting us in Washington."

I just nodded, and started patching up Michael's wound.

"Lis, you must think I'm insane for wanting to do this."

I looked up at his face, breaking eye contact to what I was doing on his shoulder.

"I don't think the word insane covers what you're planning on doing. But I get it. It makes sense. I bet there is a ton more people wanting to do what you're about to do. If they were willing do such a terrible thing to Lincoln, what else are they going to do?"

"Exactly."

I took off my gloves and tossed them in the small trash near us. I turned my body back to the way it was before, facing him once again.

"You're done."

"Thanks. Hey."

Michael touched my hand, having both our eyes meet.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this."

"It's not your fault. No need to say sorry. It's just I wish if I ever did see you again, it would be under different circumstances, not life or death."

He looked down at the floor.

"That makes two of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael put his shirt back on.

"We should get out of here. The faster we get there, the better."

"Yeah, sure."

I put the kit in my purse, and put my purse on my shoulder, following Michael out the door.

"Michael, you want me to drive?"

"No, its okay. I got it."

"Why wont you let me drive."

"No offense, but you drive slow."

"Oh, excuse me for actually obeying traffic laws."

We both laughed and got in the car.

"Oh, do you have your cellphone?"

"No, I left it in my car back at the hospital."

"Good, because I know for a fact they're tracking it right now."

"I never thought I 'd be happy about not having my cellphone on me."

He started the car up manually again and we were back on the interstate. I opened my window a little bit to get some fresh air. I took my wavy hair out of its ponytail and ran my fingers through it, closing my eyes tight, hoping my headache would go away on its own.

"Hey Lis, how was everything before I ended up drunk at a bar and you took care of me? How's your family? You seeing anyone?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Michael to answer his question.

"Everything was pretty good. My moms good. She still lives in New York. My sister recently got married and is expecting a baby."

"Good for them. I'm glad they're happy."

"Me too. As for me, I date here and there. I think I work too much for any of it to be serious."

Michael just nodded, taking in what I was telling him.

"I don't know Michael, maybe its me. I see everyone around me is getting married and making babies, and I'm the odd one out."

It was definitely not her. She was the kind of woman any guy would want to settle down with. Days before their breakup, he already picked out the ring.

"It's not you Lisa. Trust me."

A small grin appeared on my face, and I could feel my face getting red.

"Thanks Michael. I'd ask you how you've been, but I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it."

"I don't mind. We have a minute before we get to Washington."

We crossed over three states when Michael finally finished his story of what has happened to him and his brother while they were on the run. I believe my jaw was on the floor the whole time he told the story to me.

"Jesus, Michael. You and your brother are seriously badasses to achieve all of that. Normal people would have gotten caught in the first twenty-four hours."

He let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, we are definitely not normal."

"It's true. What are you guys going to do after this?"

"We're going to Panama. We are going to open a scuba shop together."

"That seems like a dream."

"It is. I'll finally be able to stand still, and enjoy being a free man without running."

He looked at the car radio and noticed the time. It was close to three in the morning now.

"Lis, you should get some sleep."

"I'm not that sleepy to begin with."

She was a terrible liar. Five minutes later, She was leaning on the window, and out cold. A smile stretched across his face.

Michael started moving his arms out of his jacket, switching arms to hold the steering wheel. When the jacket was fully off, He used his free hand to cover Lisa with it.

The man in the black suit, whose name was Agent Thomas Johnson, went into the main office of the generals. He went up to his secretary.

"Agent, how can I..."

"Is the boss in his office? I have something very important to tell him."

"Yeah, he's in there."

The young secretary rolled her eyes, and went back to her desk work. These people are such assholes, but the money was really good.

The two wooden doors flew wanted to make his entrance known. The general looked up from the papers he was reading over on his desk, and turned all his attention to the agent.

"Johnson, what do you got for me? You better have Scofield in your trunk with a bullet in his head right now. "

"No sir. He escaped. I'm close though. I've set up a cross the country search so every officer to keep a lookout for him."

"I hired you because they said you were the best. I gotta say, I'm not impressed."

The agent looked the older man in the eye, wanting nothing more than to kill him himself for the way he was talking to him.

"It'll be done, sir. He was also with a woman."

"No Trancredi. We killed her."

"It wasnt her. it was an ex girlfriend."

"Huh, interesting. Get me information about her family and friends. We got to make our message known."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up about two hours later. I stretched out lightly, making sure I didn't hit Michael as I did so. I tried cracking my neck, but that was no use. It was so stiff from sleeping in the same position for a while. God, what I wouldn't give for my bed right now. I know I shouldn't complain though. Michael probably feels worse than me. He hasnt gotten any sleep yet. I glanced over at him, seeing that he was starting to look really tired.

"Michael, why don't you let me drive for a bit? You look exhausted. I promise, I wont drive slow."

He grinned and looked over at me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I have to stop and get gas anyways."

We pulled into the next gas station which was about two miles away. He pulled up in front of the gas pump and we both got out.

"I'll go in and pay. Do you want anything else? You thirsty or hungry?"

"No thanks, Lis. I'm fine."

Yes you are. Oh my god, did I really let that come into my head?

I walked into the brightly lit store and went up to the cashier who was a teenager reading a Twilight book. Damn, those books are like a disease. Though I must admit, I've read them myself and they were pretty good.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I need to pay for some gas. Forty on pump 3."

I handed the young girl two twenties.

"No problem."

I saw that the tv was on behind her. I recognized the neighborhood that was behind the news reporter.

"Can you turn that up please?"

The girl reached for the remote under the cash register and turned it up for me. I listened very carefully to the news reporter.

"Breaking news, A peaceful neighborhood in New York was shaken to its core this evening. A couple named Mark and Brooke Patterson were murdered earlier this evening. Numerous neighbors called 911 saying there was screams and things breaking throughout the household. What makes this story even more sad was that the young woman was expecting their first child as early as next month. Police are looking for suspect as we speak."

It took everything I had not to cry, but it backfired on me anyways. My sister, her baby, and her husband were dead. All because of me. My chest felt like it was closing up on me, causing my breathing to become shortened.

The cashier looked at me with great concern.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer her and walked out to Michael, who saw me bawling my eyes out. Michael put the gas nozzle back in its holder and rounded the car and walked toward me.

"Lisa, what's wrong?"

"They killed my sister, Michael. The baby, and her husband. They're dead because of me!"

I could hear my voice almost echo for yelling at him so loud.

He tried pulling me into a hug, but I pushed back against his chest. I was just so angry and sad, and frustrated.

His heart was breaking in a million pieces. He hated to see Lisa cry. He felt so helpless. He knows that there are no words to comfort her right now, but he couldn't let her go off on her own right now. He needs her to be safe. If she gets hurt, or worse, her's never going to forgive himself. It will be another person he cares about that he couldn't save.

"I need to go back. I need to make sure they don't do anything to my mom."

"Lis, you don't know how sorry I am. But, you can't do that. Youll be in danger if you.."

I didn't give a fuck about danger anymore. If putting myself in danger was going to save the remaining family I have left, so be it.

"Michael, did you not hear what I just told you! I can't have that happen to someone else I love. I... I... can't."

My eyes were starting to burn due the heavy tears that kept falling.

"You should go. Keep going to Washington and give that guy what you promised to give him. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

I started walking away, and I went to the nearest payphone. He followed me, and stepped in front of me.

"I can't let you go."

He was honestly starting to piss me off. I needed to leave. Does he not get I want to protect my family? For a genius, was he really this stupid to argue with me about this?

I wiped my tears away quickly and looked up at him.

"Michael, please, for the last time, I'm going. You can't stop me from doing so. You know I thought you would understand. You went through everything to save your brother. I couldn't save my sister, her baby and her husband. That's three deaths because that damn company wants to get to me, hoping I'll turn you in. I would never do that. So, I'm doing the next best thing. I'm going to see my mom, and make sure she stays safe. Let me go."


	7. Chapter 7

Michael saw where she was coming from. He still wanted to say no, but the other half had to let her go.I guess the saying if you truly love someone, you gotta let them go. He never knew how accurate that statement was until right now.

"Okay. I'll let you go. But, before I do, I need give you something."

He went into the passenger side of the car and went into the glove box. he found a pen, and took out an old piece of paper in there. I saw him scribble something down on there, and came back to where I was standing.

He placed the wrinkled paper in my hands. It was an address.

"I'll be here if you need me."

I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt him tightened his arms around me. I pulled back at the same time as he did.

"Michael, please, please be careful. I don't know what I'll do if I find out something has happened to you."

"That goes both ways."

Michael got in his car and drove off. God, I hope he keeps his promise. I went to the back of the convenient store, and saw a dark blue car. I went over to it, and checked the car door to see if it was unlocked. Yes. I got in and pulled the wires out. I saw how Michael did it earlier, so I took my chances, hoping I wasn't going to electrocuted myself. The engine came to life, and I smiled. I closed the door and sped off in the opposite direction Michael was going.

It took me a few hours to get to my mom's since I was driving over thirty miles per hour over the speed limit. I pulled up in front of her house, and quickly got out of the car. I sprinted to her front door, praying to god that she would answer, and she would be untouched. I banged hard on the door until it opened up.

Her eyes looked as bloodshot as mine.

"Lisa, did you hear about..."

I didn't say anything and I just hugged her, and started crying again. I pulled back and my mom and I went into the house.

I sat in the living room, and my mom sat next to me.

"I tried getting here as fast as I can. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Honey, I'm far from okay."

It was eating me up inside that this was my fault. I never thought a feeling like this would be real.

My mom stood up.

"I'm going to make us some coffee, okay?"

I wiped my eyes and nodded.

My mom's living room table was more messier than usual. It was never messy. She was the most organized woman I knew. I went to straighten it out when I came across several files. Oh my god.

She came back in several minutes later with two mugs in her hands. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Lis, whats wr.."

I held up the files in my hand.

"You're one of them?"

She put the mugs down on the table and walked closer toward me. I stepped back.

"Honey, listen to me.."

"You set up a kill on your own daughter! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You think I wanted to do this! I didn't! They would've shown up at my door, putting a bullet in my head if I didn't. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Yeah, I bet. "

"Lisa, they told me to do this to get you to turn over Michael."

"I'm not going to do that. Not now, not ever."

"Lis, are you still in love with him? because you're letting emotions cloud your common sense."

"I'm not in love him anymore , but I care for him. Hes been through too much for it to end like this."

Lisa's mother reached into the back of her jeans and held it up.

"Don't make me do this, Lisa."

Michael finally made it to Washington. He drove to the hotel he and Linc were going to meet. He saw Linc outside of the hotel, smiling when he saw his brother pull up. Michael got out and they both hugged each other.

"Hey, Linc."

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Both men pulled away at the same time.

"No, not really. The company found out about Lisa."

"Lisa, your ex? Where is she? She okay?"

"No. Shes in new York checking in on her mother. The company murder her sister and family, Linc. Shes a mess."

"Damn, that sucks. I hope she will be okay."

"I told her where we will be if she needs me."

Lincoln studied his brother's face for a minute. He remembers that face. It's the same face he had when he was in love with her.

"Michael, you're getting close to her again?"

"It's not like that, Linc. I'm just trying to keep her safe."

Yeah, okay.

"Whatever you say."

The two brothers stopped talking and went inside the hotel.

I didn't know what it is, but It seemed like with everything happening around me, I found this confidence in me that I never knew existed. I walked closer to her so the gun was touching my forehead.

"Go ahead mom. Pull the trigger."

Her hand was shaking a little.

"See, it's not so easy when you actually do the killing, huh?"

She lowered her weapon and looked at me.

"You got to get out of here."

"No, not until we talk about this."

"Lis, I'm serious. There's a bomb in the oven."

"What?"

"I'm not going to survive much longer once they find out you're still alive. Take all the files, my car, and my gun. I need to pay for what I did to your sister and her family. Maybe, with Michael, you can put a stop to all of this. Go!"

"Mom..."

She raised her voice to a higher octave.

"Go!"

I grabbed everything she told me to and ran out the house to my mom's silver Mazda which was parked further down the street. As soon as I got into the car, her house was blown to pieces, rattling the earth around me. I started the car and drove off as fast as I can, crying even harder than I was before.

Everything I though I knew was a lie. I decided to go to the one person that I could always talk to. I parked in front of the cemetery close to my mom's house where my dad was buried. He died five years ago to cancer. I always felt safest when I was there. I wish I knew why.

I looked up at the tall fence and decided to climb it. Once I was at the top of it, I swung my other leg, and jumped down. I didn't need a flashlight to know where I was going. I knew exactly where he was. He was under the weeping willow tree.

I sat down in front of his tombstone, trying to find some kind of clarity through everything that has happened..

"Hey, dad. Is there any kind of loop-hole that will allow you to talk to me? I really need someone to help me through this. Cuz, it's just me left, and I don't know what to do. It seems like everything is getting worse before they're getting better. I'm trying to be strong, but I'm falling apart. I can't keep it together. Remember when you wanted to keep me home when I went off to college? You said that you didn't want the world to hurt me, and that it would always find a way no matter what. I never thought it was going to hurt me this bad. "


	8. Chapter 8

First I'd like to say thank you to my amazing reviewers! , Tbergo17,ILWM,Carmiera,and guest! Thank you again! You guys encourage me to keep writing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

I believe I was there at my dad's grave for over an hour just venting how I feel. If there really is a heaven, which I believe there is, I hope he is listening. It's not just me talking to a gravestone.

"I wonder, dad, did you know what mom did? Working for people who killed innocents to make their point known? If you did, did you ever try to get her out? I guess I'll never know. If I do decide to take mom's advice in helping Michael, can you keep watch over me? A huge part of me wants to end this so no one else gets hurt. I could use a guardian angel to help me survive this. "

I got off the cold ground floor.

"You know what, I am going to do this. Not for mom, though. I'm doing this for Stacey and her family. No one deserves to die like that. Wish me luck, dad."

I kissed my hand and placed it on the gravestone.

"I love you, dad."

I quickly jogged to the cemetery's gate, and hopped over. I got into my mom's car to see if she had anything useful that I could use for my journey to go see Michael. There was nothing in the car itself, so I got out and unlocked the trunk. Holy shit.

There was a bunch of clothes, a couple pairs of shoes, and stacks of money hidden underneath the clothes. I guess my mother was prepared for something like this to happen. The beautiful advantage to all of this chaos was that my mom and I were the same size in clothes and shoes. I definitely wanted to get out of my work clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of riders boots that went up to the knee, and some money out of the trunk and closed it. I climbed into the backseat and got dressed, not caring if anyone would possibly pass me by. I left my work clothes on the backseat and climbed into the drivers seat. I started the car, and looked at the dashboard to see how much gas I had. It was a full tank. I'd be able to get pretty far without having to stop anytime soon. I took out the wrinkled paper that contained Michael's address to where he would be.

"Here goes nothing."

Lincoln took the room key out of his back jean pocket and opened the door.

"So, when are we meeting this guy again?"

Michael walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. He was due for a nice, long, hot shower.

"We're meeting him tomorrow morning at seven."

"You're sure this wont be a trap, Michael?"

"I don't know, but we need to take the risk."

Lincoln sat down on one of the beds and laid back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way, " he replied sarcastically.

As soon as the hot, steaming water hit Michael's body, his mind wouldn't shut up about Lisa, even if he wanted it to. He kept praying over and over that she is okay, as well as her mother. She already lost her father and her sister. In a way, he was hoping she didn't need to use the address he provided for her because it would mean she was safe. Yet on the other hand,he wanted her to to. He wanted to see her again.

As I was driving, I couldn't help but to think about how my sister and husband were murdered. The questions in my head kept flowing and flowing, and I couldn't grasp any control over them. How much did they suffer when they broke into their house? Did my sister repeat over and over not to hurt her because she was pregnant? Did Scott stand in front of her trying to protect his wife and unborn child? The questions were truly endless. I know the answers to them would break my heart anyway, but at least I would know the truth.

Michael got out of the shower, and came out into the room, seeing Lincoln watching the news. They were watching the news for a couple of hours when Michael's jaw dropped. Lisa's mom. They were talking about how she worked in high places for the government. Michael couldn't help but to think of the one place she had to work for that would do something like this. The company. She was killed in an explosion. Oh god. Lisa was with her. Michael doubled over, recognizing this familiar pain in his heart. He felt his heartbeat start to speed up, trying his best to calm his rapid breathing. Lincoln turned his head and saw how his brother was taking this. He got up from his bed, and quickly came to his side.

"Michael, they didn't say they discovered another body in the explosion. Lisa could still be alive."

Michael started rubbing his head, feeling an intense headache approaching.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean that she want in that explosion. They can want us to think she wasn't, when in reality, she was. This is all my fault, Linc. I shouldve never ended up in that..."

A knock at the door caused Michael to stop talking. Both brothers looked at each other. Lincoln took out his newly purchased gun from his pants. Lincoln opened up the door and was relieved on who he was looking at right now.

"Lisa! you're okay."

"Physically, yeah, I am. It's good to see you again, Lincoln. "

Michael got up and went to the door, where his ex and brother were. How the hell was she alive!

" You're okay! You know about your mom?"

"Yeah, she told me everything before she died. She gave me these."

Michel looked at the stack of files in her hands, and she handed them over to Michael.

" Thank you, Lis. Linc and I can take you somewhere safe until all of this.."

I cut him off.

"Michael, no. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be by both of your sides until this is over. I wont feel safe unless that happens."

Michael and Lincoln looked at each other.

Lis, I don't know.."

I walked past them both and was now inside the room.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Michael, we could use her help. Just in case this whole thing goes sideways on us tomorrow morning."

He looked at Lisa who had a serious face on looking back at him. Whenever she had that expression across her face, he knew there was no way in hell you can try to make her change her mind.

"Okay, you're in."

Lisa smiled and sat down on the bed. Every time she made that expression, she would get her way. It was Michael's weakness. Linc leaned in to whisper in his brothers ear.

"Shes fearless , Michael. If you decide to go on the rebound with her, that will be the best idea you've ever had. " and patted him on the back.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael put the files down on the hotel room table. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Your mom.. she was one of the main bosses. She was right under the general."

He slid the file over to me so I could take a look for myself. He wasn't kidding.

"That doesn't surprise me. Nothing does anymore."

We all sat down at the table and we each took a handful of files my mom gave me.

Lincoln looked at her, then at his brother. There was something definitely there, but neither of them were willing to admit it. He doesn't blame his brother for not wanting to admit it though. He feels like he will be forgetting Sara if he does move on with someone else again. That's how he felt when he met Sophia. He thought about how Veronica would feel if he knew he was falling for someone else that wasn't her. But knowing Veronica since they were kids, she would want him to be happy. And now he was. Sophia was in Panama waiting for him with his son. Maybe, if Lisa and Michael have some more alone time together, maybe they will come to realize what Lincoln sees.

Lincoln got up from the table, reaching for the keys.

"Linc, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get us some food. Call me if you two find anything."

It was quiet for a while between Michael and me. We were just looking at files and more file. I closed the ones in front of me because they were starting to all blend together and look the same. I rested my head in my hands trying to clear my head from the madness that was surrounding me . Michael looked up from the pile he had in front of him, seeing Lisa was holding her head.

"Lis, you okay?"

"Not really. I can't stop thinking about my mom. I was so close to her, yet I didn't really know her at all. Now, I'm going to have to plan a funeral for my whole family when I'm done with this. It's just.. so surreal."

I lifted my head and opened the files again. Michael reached over and touched my hand. My eyes were glued on our hands for a good minute. Every time he touched me, it felt like an electric current running through my body and my breath would hitch in my throat. He started stroking my hand lightly with his calloused thumb.

"After this is all over, I can stay and help you through this. You shouldn't have to do that by yourself."

"Michael that's sweet, but as soon as this exchange happens tomorrow, I think you should just go to Panama with your brother. I don't want you to change your plans because of me."

"Lis, I think my plans changed the moment you helped me out of that bar."

A small grin made its way on my face. He was such a good guy. It seemed like they came in short supply these days.

"Thanks Michael."

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes, he moved his hand from mine. Thank god, because I don't know how much of that I could take before I would try to make a move on him. God, did I really just think that!

"Michael..."

He looked up from the file in front of him and right at me.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For cheating on you."

"Lis.."

I know he was going to try to brush it off and say not to worry about it. But since we were spending all this time together, I know that he still thinks about it even though he wont say he is.

"No, I never said I was sorry. Not a day goes by that I didn't regret it."

"I've forgiven you a long time ago. The truth is, I was more mad at myself than at you. I was the one who drove you away."

"It still doesn't justify what I did."

"The past is the past. "

"Okay, whatever you say."

"So.. um who is this guy we are meeting tomorrow morning?"

His name is Matthew Weaver. He's working with the company for 15 years."

"What made him go from bad guy to good guy?"

"The company killed his family."

"Yeah, that can always turn someone around."

Lincoln came back after thirty minutes of being out. He held up a bag that was labeled Taco Bell.

"I hope this will do."

I flashed a smile at him.

"It's perfect."

We devoured our tacos and continued working. It was getting late and we started yawning one at a time. Michael closed the files in front of him.

"I think we should get some sleep. "

I nodded.

"I'm in agreement with you. These past few hours have been eventful. "

I dressed down and was under the covers. Lincoln was already in his bed, lightly snoring.

Michael came out of the hotel bathroom and looked at me. If I didnt know any better, he looked a bit uncomfortable about us sharing a bed together.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"Michael, don't be stupid. I wont attack you. I can control myself. "

I turned in the bed facing the window, bringing the blankets up to my chest.

For a split second, he remembered what sex was like with Lisa. It brought a small grin on his face, and he quickly shook it off. Oh god, what is he doing! If he kept thinking about it, he would need a cold shower. He got in the bed next to her, feeling a ping of guilt in his stomach. He hasn't thought about another woman since Sara. It wasn't right . He couldn't do that again. Michael moved to the other side of the bed as much as possible and shut his eyes, anticipating what tomorrow morning will bring. It could be two things. A complete success or an absolute failure that will make them go on the run again.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder, bringing me out of my asleep state. I slowly opened my eyes and saw michael standing over me.

"Lis, it's morning. Start getting ready. Linc and I will be waiting downstairs for you."

I nodded.

"Okay."

A small grin crossed his face.

" It's almost over."

I returned the smile and he and his brother left the room. I turned my head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 6:30. I let out a low groan and forcefully made my way to the bathroom.

About a half hour later, I was downstairs ready to see what today would bring.

Once we were in the car, I had to ask the question that has been eating at me.

"How did you two manage to find Matthew Weaver?"

"He worked with my dad," Michael replied, his voice cracking up a bit.

I sat up in the seat, moving closer two the two men in the front seat.

"Your father was one of them too?"

"Yeah.. he was killed by the cop that was hunting us down since we broke out of Fox River,"Lincoln said with an obvious look of sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. really."

Damn. Who would have thought we would have this other piece of information connecting us all?

I sat back in my seat putting my seat belt on.

"What is the plan once we get there?"

"Linc and I are going into the hotel to meet Matthew. You are going to stay in the car."

"But what if you two need me?"

"What we need is for you to stay out of harms way."

Fine. I didn't see the point in arguing with him on this. No matter how hard I could push it, I know he will not budge.

As we reached the Blackbird hotel, Lincoln parked around the block. I'm guessing he did that to make sure they weren't followed. Smart man.

"If you see anything suspicous, get out of here."

Lincoln handed me the car keys.

"What about you two?"

"We have a spare car parked in front of the hotel. If something goes wrong, meet us at this address."

Michael handed me a piece of paper.

"okay. Be careful."

They got out of the czr and started walking toward the hotel. I moved myself to the front seat, looking around at my surroundings.

A young woman at the front desk saw the two brothers come in. She picked up the phone.

"Matthew, the brothers are here."

"Okay."

He got out his hi tech computer and laid it out it front of him, looking at the door, awaiting a knock.

The young woman picked up the phone again. this time, she called the sniper on the roof across the street.

"You were right. Matthew is rolling. Take the shot once the brothers are outside the hotel. I'll take care of Weaver."

"You got it."

He loaded his weapon and looked through the scope.


End file.
